<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>iad și paradis by Noximilien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371140">iad și paradis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien'>Noximilien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ielele vrajitoarele [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ielele, mitologie romaneasca, romanian mythology - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DUDE THIS..., Dans, Iele, LuNa - Freeform, One Night Stands, Other, Stele, cer - Freeform, constelatii, e simply madness, manele, multa MUZICA, politie, sanatoriu, suflete chinuite, tigari, uncanny shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Română</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noximilien/pseuds/Noximilien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Acolo. Fulgerul unei amintiri intrerupse intunericul binevoitor din spatele pleoapelor lui si isi aminti padurea, isi aminti sirenele de politie si gustul asa de bun al sangelui pe buzele sale. Isi aminti. Ar fi vrut sa vomite, sa planga, dar ce a fost inainte mancare in stomacul lui erau acum note muzicale in adancul matelor sale, iar lacrimile nu mai erau apa, ci sange. Voia sa se intoarca acasa, in padure, la ele."<br/>***<br/>Sau, ce se intampla atunci cand cineva este luat de iele, dar gasit de cei ce nu-s destul de buni pentru a vorbi cu ele? O poveste despre nebunie, o realitate intoarsa; despre cat de usor e sa te pierzi la o rascruce de drumuri, in cautarea unui post de radio. Un sfat daca tot esti aici, citind ultima poveste din seria ielelor? Sa nu ai incredere in ceea ce vezi dupa caderea noptii: de-i uniforma sau halat curat, de-i rochie alba sau chiar ochi blestemat. </p><p>...dar nici nu ignora aceste semne, caci nu poti stii ce se va alege de biata ta piele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>iele/moarte, nebunie/suflete pure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ielele vrajitoarele [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>iad și paradis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ceasul de deasupra usii anunta cu un sunet slab fiecare secunda care trecea, iar picioarele lui alternau sunetele cu lovituri puternice in podeaua de piatra. Daca mainile lui nu ar fi legate pentru a ii imbratisa corpul, ar gesticula cu ele, le-ar ridica in aer si ar atinge cerul. Tot ce putea sa faca acum pentru a imita ce isi amiteste e sa se uite la ceas si sa bata din picioare pentru a face camera sa se clatine odata cu el.</p><p>-Domnule Popa, va rog sa va linistiti.</p><p>El tranti piciorul stang sub masa asa tare ca aceasta se zgudui, si alterna ritmul cu doua batai, doua secunde, din cel drept, imediat dupa. Isi misca umerii cu greu pe sub camasa de forta pentru a imita ritmul jocului din picioarele lui. Trebuia sa faca orice pentru a mai simti inca o data ce a simtit in seara aia, pentru a nu se opri din a simti ce a simtit in seara aia.</p><p>-O face din nou, a zis o voce diferita de prima care a vorbit, o voce necunoscuta, asa ca el si-a deschis ochii.</p><p>Albul l-a orbit inca o data, un alb nenatural, bolnav, lipsit de puritatea ce trebuia il caracterizeze. Privirea lui avu nevoie de cateva momente pentru a se ajusta la noua culoare din spatele intunericului pleoapelor sale, insa nu isi opri ritmul din picioare sau incercarea inutila de a dansa din mijloc. Primul om pe care il observa fu doctorul, pe care o stia pe ea si nu era destul de interesanta pentru a-i vorbi de cantecul din mintea lui, indiferent de cat de mult ar fi vrut asta.</p><p>Al doilea lucru pe care il vazu, totusi, ii atrase atentia de parca era un animal salbatic ce tocmai a ochit noua sa prada. Era o usa ce s-a deschis undeva din peretele alb si infatisa o cale de eliberare, o cale de scapare, iar picioarele inca ii mai bateau in ritmul secundelor care treceau chiar si atunci cand s-a ridicat de pe scaun si a fugit spre usa, spre padure, spre ele.</p><p>A fost pus inapoi intr-o secunda, tras pe scaun de lantul greu ce il tinea in loc. Aproape ca a uitat de el, de obiectul ce nu il lasa sa plece, fiind rapus de intunericul pe care si-l producea tinand ochii inchisi. A ras, si la fel ca si picioarele sale, sunetul era un dans in ritmul secundelor ce treceau fara mila.</p><p>-Nu stiu cum sa il opresc, domnule politist. Reuseste sa o faca chiar si atunci cand e legat si nu... nu ar trebui sa fie posibil.</p><p>Isi fixa ochii asupra politistului in timp ce simtea ca albul camerei incepe sa urle: prea dureros, prea intens, prea mult. Ar fi vrut sa urle si el, dar nu ar fi auzit sunetul ceasului atunci, ultima amintire a ritmului jocului. Politistul nu arata ca un politist, stand drept in usa camerei de spital in care era tinut. Purta un costum de corporatist, avea parul scurt si prea mult gel. Mirosea a tigari asa de puternic incat izul amar ajungea pana la el, iar amintirea focului ii facu ochii sa se roteasca in orbite inainte sa se inchida din nou.</p><p>-Atunci dezleaga-l, a zis politistul, iar daca ochii lui nu ar fi lipiti inchisi si gura nu i-ar fi murmurat altceva decat cantecul mortuar, ar fi scos un tipat de entuziasm. Doar nu e criminal, nu inteleg de ce l-ati legat ca pe unul.</p><p>-Incerca sa se raneasca, domnule. Puteti sa vedeti si voi petele de sange de pe hainele lui.</p><p>Nu avea niciun habar despre ce vorbeau, dar abia daca ii mai auzea, oricum. Cantecul incepuse sa se auda mai tare in urechile sale, de parca ar fi incercat sa opreasca vorbele oamenilor din camera. Bine. Insemna ca l-au gasit.</p><p>-Am impresia ca daca va fi lasat liber nu va avea acelasi comportament violent, dar dumneavoastra stiti mai bine. Totusi, am avea nevoie de el la sectie acum.</p><p>-V-ati dat seama pana la urma cum a ajuns acolo?</p><p>Acolo. Fulgerul unei amintiri intrerupse intunericul binevoitor din spatele pleoapelor lui si isi aminti padurea, isi aminti sirenele de politie si gustul asa de bun al sangelui pe buzele sale. Isi aminti. Ar fi vrut sa vomite, sa planga, dar ce a fost inainte mancare in stomacul lui erau acum note muzicale in adancul matelor sale, iar lacrimile nu mai erau apa, ci sange. Voia sa se intoarca acasa, in padure, la ele.</p><p>-Am reusit sa localizam cum a ajuns in padurea in care a facut acea.... inregistrare, dar nu stim exact motivul. Cred ca daca l-am interoga am putea sa scoatem niste raspunsuri de la el. A venit un detectiv din Sibiu la sectie, e specializat in cazuri... asemanatoare cu al lui.</p><p>-Cu tot respectul, domnule politist, dar nu cred ca ar trebui sa il lasam sa plece. Nu e intr-o conditie buna pentru a fi chestionat, de-abia daca este coerent. Puteti sa reveniti in cateva zile si atunci..</p><p>-Doamna doctor, credeti-ma ca e cel mai bine sa aflam ce stie de acum. In cateva zile, cu pastilele pe care le administrati aici, nu o sa isi mai aminteasca nimic. Nu avem nevoie de o leguma, avem nevoie de un martor la niste crime ingrozitoare.</p><p>-Aveti un mandat? intreba doctorul dupa o pauza. Sau o hartie, ceva, pentru a il lasa sa plece?</p><p>-E totul in biroul dumneavoastra. Credeti-ma, nu o sa ii facem nimic necugetat. Doar vrem sa ii punem cateva intrebari legat de ceilalti oameni pe care i-a gasit acolo.</p><p>O usa s-a inchis, iar cineva a oftat. Mirosul de tutun si un vag iz de menta a venit spre el, dar el nu a deschis ochii. Voia sa se intoarca in padure, sa nu mai fie strans, sa danseze cu ele.</p><p>-Hai sa te scoatem din camasa asta, Lazar, si apoi mergem la sectie. Dumnezeule, albul din camera asta ar inebuni pana si cel mai sanatos om, nu-i asa?</p><p>Sa danseze cu ele. Cu ielele.</p><p>Dadu din cap apobator cand auzi usa deschizandu-se din nou, iar in momentul in care cataramele se dezlegara din jurul lui, rase cum nu a mai facut-o niciodata pana atunci. Incepu sa danseze de parca era singurul lucru pe care stia sa il faca, pentru ca era singurul lucru pe care mai stia sa il faca.</p><p>Ielele, din padure, l-au vazut, si au dansat odata cu el.</p><p>***</p><p>-Stii cum te cheama?</p><p>Camera de interogariu de la sectia de politie nu avea un ceas, si Lazar aproape ca a vrut sa intinda mana si sa il rupa pe cel de la incheietura detectivului, pentru a tine bipaitul mecanic langa urechea lui, unde il putea fermeca cel mai bine. Nu o facu, totusi. Atunci cand mintea nu ii canta, isi amintea ca trebuie sa para cat mai normal. Macar griul de aici nu vorbea.</p><p>"Normal" presupunea ca trebuie sa raspunda, desi ii era greu sa isi deschida gura pentru alt scop decat cel de a rade, a urla de fericire si de eliberare, a canta cu mirare ca a dansat cu ielele si a invatat cum e sa fi facut din stele.</p><p>-Lazar Popa.</p><p>-Si ce varsta ai?</p><p>-Douazeci si opt de ani.</p><p>-Domnule Popa, mai tineti minte cum ati ajuns in padurea din apropierea localitatii Prislop in seara de 30 martie?</p><p>A inceput sa bata din picior, intai incet, insa pe masura ce ritmul pornea din nou in mintea lui de-abia daca putea sa isi tina picioarele din a incerca sa faca gauri in podea. Avea sa scape, daca isi juca intelept cartile. Avea sa scape si sa se intoarca la ele.</p><p>-Ma intorceam de la un chef din Rasinari si am decis sa merg pe jos pana acasa. Era o seara asa frumoasa, si cantecul lor era si mai frumos sub luna aceea...</p><p>-Cantecul cui, domnule Popa?</p><p>-Ati vazut inregistrarea, a zis Lazar si l-a privit amuzat in ochi, scarpinand incet materialul pantalonilor de trening. Nu trebuie sa va zic pe litere cine sunt frumoasele noptii.</p><p>-Asta e tot ce am reusit sa scot de la el, a oftat politistul dintr-un colt al camerei unde punea cafea pentru toti cei prezenti. Vorbeste despre inregistrarea de pe Facebook, neclara si distorsionata, ce ne-a ajutat sa il gasim in primul rand. Mentioneaza cantecul, jocul, stelele si focul. Ma mir ca mai stie macar cine e.</p><p>-Eu nu, a zis detectivul si oh ce interesant era.</p><p>Batea cu degetele in masa in acelasi ritm cu picioarele lui Lazar, iar acesta rase satisfacut si isi permise sa bata mai tare, putin mai tare, in timp ce privea ochii detectivului. Stia mai mult decat lasa sa se vada, soptea noaptea in capul lui Lazar Popa. Trebuie sa aiba grija cu el.</p><p>-Domnule Popa, politia v-a gasit ingropat in pamant alaturi de cinci alti barbati, patru dintre ei morti prin asfixiere si altul ce se afla acum in stare grava. Ce stiti despre acestia?</p><p>-Au dansat cu ele, desigur, a ras Lazar si a inceput sa bata ritmul degetelor detectivului in pielea sensibila a antebratelor sale. Dar nu au rezistat la fel de bine ca mine.</p><p>-Cu cine au dansat, Lazar? intreba politistul, acum asezat in fata lui.</p><p>Ii impinse cafeaua intr-un pahar de carton in fata si Lazar vazu ca era inca aburinda. Se uita o data la detectiv si simti ca poate vedea stelele in ochii lui, simti mirosul padurii in hainele lui.</p><p>-Cu ielele, desigur, a raspuns de-abia peste o soapta Lazar, iar apoi si-a bagat trei degete in paharul fierbinte de cafea.</p><p>Auzi scaunul politistului atunci cand s-a ridicat vijelios in picioare, dar nu auzi daca a si spus ceva, pentru ca radea prea tare.</p><p>***</p><p>Era putin beat, nu avea sa ascunda faptul asta. Fusese la o petrecere a unui var de-al lui pana la miezul noptii, cand vazu o fata frumoasa ce se pregatea sa plece si se decisese sa o conduca pana acasa. Ea a scos de undeva din geanta ei o sticla mica de visinata, i-a spus ca o tinea pentru ca niciodata n-aveau altceva decat bere si vin la chefurile astea si i-a dat lui sa bea primul, inainte sa bea si ea.</p><p>Au ajuns la ea acasa, au stat aproape o ora impreuna, iar el a lasat-o in timp ce ea se imbraca la loc. Si-au dat reciproc conturile de Facebook in timp ce Lazar isi incheia fermoarul de la bluza de trening impotriva frigului noptii, dar atat Lazar, cat si fata, stiau ca nu aveau sa isi mai vorbeasca. Lazar a fost destul de respectuos cat sa nu o intrebe pe fata daca barbatul mult mai in varsta cu care era in poza de profil pe Facebook era tatal sau sotul ei.</p><p>Deci da, Lazar era putin mai beat decat inaine, asa ca a decis sa mearga pe jos pana acasa pentru a-si limpezi mintea in cei doi kilometri pana in Prislop. Nu era destul de beat cat sa aiba halucinatii, asta era sigur, insa nici nu se punea problema de asa ceva atunci cand a plecat in noapte. Se gandea ca va trebui sa prinda cel putin opt ore de somn inainte sa mearga la alimentara unde lucra la ora 12,  ca sa nu fie uracios cu clientii (din nou).</p><p>Si-a scos castile din buzunar pe la jumatatea drumului pentru a asculta un post de radio, nu pentru ca i-ar fi frica, dar pentru ca se simtea singur. Avu nevoie de putin peste cinci minute sa isi dea seama ca niciunul dintre posturile pe care le prindea in singurateatea drumului nu era destul de bun pentru a-i alina senzatia ca e ultimul om de pe pamant.</p><p>Atunci cand auzi muzica, ii lua cateva momente sa isi dea seama ca nu venea din radioul telefonului lui. Se opri in loc si verifica dar nu; nu era pornit. Isi scoase castile din telefon si se uita la ele cu atentie, parca acuzator, iar privirea ii tremura putin cand se concentra asupra lor. Ridica totusi din umeri si porni mai departe, dand coltul unei intersectii si mergand spre satul lui natal, aflat la mai putin de un kilometru dupa rascrucea de drumuri.</p><p>Momentul in care a pus ochii pe ele a fost mai mult decat magic. Era de parca cerul dinaintea furtunii se dezasamblase in bucati ce, odata ce au cazut pe pamant, s-au transformat in femei frumoase, fermecate, din ozon ferecate, rotitoare ca un soare rece ce, fara sa-l observi, repede trecea. Purtau acelasi model de rochie veche, larga, ce nu lasa nimic la vedere si voia sa vezi tot. Puteau sa fie surori toate, cu aceleasi expresii acre, uracioase, cu parul din aur alb, bogat; erau asa frumoase ca te durea sa le privesti.</p><p>A fost un gest aproape instinctual sa isi scoata telefonul, sa porneasca Facebook-ul si sa inceapa un Live. Ultimul pe care il facuse durase aproape o ora, la petrecere, si era el dansand mai mult cu mainile impreuna cu amicii, cu familia lui si cu fete frumoase ce au plecat din fata camerei inainte sa apuce sa le prinda numele. Fetele pe care le inregistra acum nu erau asa. Fetele pe care le inregistra acum nu puteau fi numite fete, era un termen prea concret pentru a le defini. Erau furtuni, erau furii, erau frumusetea intruchipata.</p><p>Cu un ochi vazu ca imaginea lor nu era clar inregistrata, asa ca facu cativa pasi inainte pentru a le prinde mai bine in cadru. Nu mai vazuse niciodata asa ceva, atata putere, atata miscare intr-un ritm simplu de doina populara. Era fascinat, socat in tacere; tot ce reusi sa faca fu sa nu scape telefonul atunci cand a pornit mai aproape de ele.</p><p>La distanta aceea observa ca nu sunt doar fete in hora aceea ametitoare, dar si baieti. Unul dintre ei se desprinse de bratele puternice ale partenerilor lui de dans si porni spre el, parca ametit, cu privirea neclara si ochii asa limpezi incat pareau sa reflecte intreg cerul instelat. Ii zambi lui Lazar si gesticula vag spre telefonul lui, dar parea ca vrea sa ii intinda mana simultan.</p><p>-Traian Domnesti e numele meu, tinere. Ce e acea chestiuta din mana dumitale?</p><p>Lazar incerca sa se concentreze asupra barbatului ce vorbea cu el, chiar incerca, mai ales atunci cand ii adresa o intrebare asa banala precum aceea a ce este un telefon. Totusi, hora nu inceta atunci cand Traian pleca spre el, iar Lazar nu putea sa isi ia ochii de la fetele femeilor, schimonosite de o frumusete aproape dezgustatoare, si ale barbatilor, ce pareau extaziati. Un foc mic ardea nu la mare distanta de ei, iar pana si flacarilea acestuia pareau sa zvacneasca si sa aprinda noaptea in acelasi ritm al salturilor picioarelor dansatorilor.</p><p>-E un telefon, a raspuns Lazar, si a incercat sa se uite la Traian, dar ochii pareau sa i se dezlipeasca de pe forma sa, de parca ar fi prea stralucitor, de parca ar fi din petrol.</p><p>-Si ce faci cu el, Lazar? intreba Traian, si intinse o mana pentru a-l atinge pe antebrat.</p><p>Mana lui parea ca e facuta din foc viu, iar Lazar isi scapa telefonul atunci cand Traian ii incercui incheietura cu degetele sale fumigande. Il trase spre hora, iar Lazar se impiedica de propriile picioare atunci cand se simti smucit de mana lui Traian. Cazu si lua o gura mare de pamant, ceea ce era ciudat pentru ca pamantul nu ar trebui sa fie asa de moale, aproape umed. Nu mai plouase de zile intregi.</p><p>-Nu ti-am zis niciodata cum ma cheama, a remarcat Lazar catre pamant, iar atunci cand a ridicat ochii a vazut pentru prima data picioarele dansatorilor.</p><p>Doar ca nu erau picioare; nu mai erau, cel putin. Erau cioturi ce se terminau in sange si in os, in carne si in cheaguri in timp ce se roteau, batatorite de parca ar fi fost folosite la a ara intreg pamantul Romaniei de trei ori; erau vechi si putrezite. Unii dintre barbati aveau picioarele asa mancate de vreme incat nici macar nu atingeau pamamtul si totusi dansau si zambeau cu atata bucurie. Partea cea mai infricosatoare era ca hora se marea pe secunda ce trecea, cu fiecare bataie din picior un suflet se adauga, iar pentru o secunda, inainte sa intre in joc, se vedea ca persoana ce femeilor se alatura, sange plangea.</p><p>Sari in sezut cu muzica mai asurzitorare ca niciodata in urechile lui si se ridica pentru a fugi ca si cand viata lui ar depinde de asta; probabil chiar o facea. Femeia, una dintre ele, se napusti asupra lui de parca Lazar nu era nimic mai mult decat o pisica ce nu statea la periat pe langa ea, un munte de om. Il tranti inapoi la pamant si el inchise ochii pentru a nu ii vedea frumusetea aceea ingrozitoare si incepu sa dea din picioare pentru a scapa, iar ea radea, pentru ca Lazar lovea in ritm cu muzica. Deja era sub vraja lor.</p><p>Se pironi cu mainile pe umerii lui si se ridica in dreptul urechii sale, lasandu-si dintii ascutiti sa il muste o data, de doua ori, de lobul urechii inainte sa inceapa sa ii vorbeasca. Ii vorbi de joc si stele, ii vorbi de foc si luna, de fosnet si vis. Ii promise ca daca se va alatura lor, viata-i nu va mai fi viata, pentru ca viata era un cuvant prea scurt pentru a descrie eternitatea.</p><p>Lazar deschise ochii, dar nu se uita la femeia de pe el. Se uita in dreapta, unde il vazu pe Traian, unde chiar il vazu pe Traian, batran si cu o barba neimblanzita, cu ochii mici si totusi tristi, dand din picioarele in care nu avea pantofi, dar avea sosete, mancate de pamant si de piatra. Doua degete lipseau de la fiecare dintre picioarele lui.</p><p>Se ridica in picioare, femeia dandu-se jos de pe el cu grija. Isi scutura rochia alba si astepta sa se uite la ea inainte sa ii intinda o mana gri, cu unghii ascutite.</p><p>O apuca, pentru ca ce altceva avea sa faca? Era eternitatea cu aceste femei frumoase, cu muzica pe care o cauta si nu o gasea, cu ras si cantec. Sau era moartea ce cu siguranta ar fi venit daca nu ar fi acceptat, rece si umeda, in pamantul pe care il gustase fara sa vrea. Daca Traian se uita la el, dezamagit si trist din cauza deciziei lui, asta nu insemna nimic.</p><p>Ce putea sa insemne o privire in extazul dansului, oricum? Ce altceva mai conta decat joc si muzica si stele? Poate doar ele. Frumoasele noptii, iele.</p><p>***</p><p>Dupa ce a spus povestea asta, Lazar a adormit cu capul pe masa. Pana la urma a fost nevoie sa fie incatusat pentru ca, intre incidentul cu cafeaua si finalul povestii sale, s-a ridicat de la masa, a mers pana la dispersorul de cafea si, cu mana arsa mai devreme tremuranda, a turnat tot continutul carafei pe cealalta dintre mainile sale.</p><p>Detectivul era afara cu politistul sa fumeze, chiar daca detectivul se lasase de acest viciu cu mult timp in urma. Nu incetase niciodata sa aprecieze acel miros de fum, totusi, asa ca nu il refuzase pe politist cand l-a intrebat daca iese cu el pe balcon.</p><p>Cazuse noaptea peste sat, iar politistul ofta cand tigara i se termina. Mai aprinse una imediat dupa ce o arunca peste balustrada balconului pe cea terminata, iar detectivul avu o imagine clara a plamanilor lui inegrindu-se cu fiecare secunda ce trecea.</p><p>-Ce crezi? intreba pana la urma politistul, uitandu-se la detectiv cu ceea ce parea enervare in ochii sai. L-au tinut peste noapte la spital atunci cand l-au gasit, dar in afara de zgarieturile pe care si le-a facut singur si unghiile alea rupte de la picioare, de parca au fost trecute prin tocator, nu avea nimic, intern vorbind. Creierul lui e functional, asa au zis. Nu prea da dovada de asta, totusi.</p><p>Detectivul aproba fara sa asculte, preferand in schimb sa numeasca in minte toate constelatiile pe care le putea vedea. Nu avea ce sa ii raspunda, caci politistul nu ar fi inteles. Putea in schimb sa aprobe si sa faca, simultan, remarci descurajatoare. Implicarea politistul in cazul asta nu era ceva de preferat, asa ca cel mai bine ii taia macaroana inainte sa devina prea tarziu.</p><p>-Cred ca Lazar Popa a trecut printr-o experienta traumatizanta, asa ca nu putem sa ne asteptam de la el sa fie cel mai rational om.</p><p>-Da, normal, ai dreptate, a spus politistul tragand aproape furios din tigara. E doar enervant ca ne confruntam cu, cel mai probabil, un criminal si singurul nostru martor e prea insetat de padure si muzica populara pentru a fi de ajutor.</p><p>-Unele crime nu se vor a fi rezolvate, ridica detectivul din umeri, vizibil nonsalant, iar politistul il privi cu coada ochiului. Iar altele pur si simplu nu pot sa fie intelese. Eu sunt mai curios legat de Traian Domnesti, totusi. Avem un nume, iar asta e un inceput de ancheta la fel de bun ca oricare altul.</p><p>Politistul se uita si el la stele, intr-un mod aproape infrant, si dadu din cap negativ. -Traian Domnesti a fost ceea ce poti numi "nebunul satului". Mereu vorbea de fete din stele si muzica ce nu il lasa sa isi asculte propriile ganduri. Daca e aceeasi persoana, cel putin.</p><p>-Suna ca descrierea pe care ne-a dat-o Lazar, remarca detectivul. Dar de ce spui "a fost"?</p><p>Cand politistul isi intoarse privirea spre el, detectivul observa ca avea niste ochi foarte, foarte albastri. Aproape nenatural de albastri, de parca a rupt o bucata din cer si si-ar fi indesat-o in iris.</p><p>-Pentru ca a disparut fara urma acum cu treizeci de ani. Din descrierea lui Lazar, un om batran cu barba, nu poate sa fi imbatranit nici macar o zi. Daca e aceeasi persoana, oricum..</p><p>-De unde stii asta? intreba detectivul, curiozitatea parca inaltandu-l in timp ce il privea.</p><p>Politistul asta chiar ascundea mai mult decat arata, ceea ce e ciudat pentru un barbat de 40 de ani care se ocupa cu ordinea si linistea publica intr-o comuna uitata de lume. Ridica din umeri si se intoarse pentru a se uita la cer.</p><p>-Traian nu e primul care a disparut in zona asta, si nu va fi nici ultimul. E prima data cand s-au gasit niste corpuri, chiar daca unele sunt in putrefactie de luni de zile; e prima data cand invesigatia mea, investigatia asta, da roade. Nu o sa las crimele sa ramana nerezolvate, neintelese, oricum ai vrea tu sa le zici. O sa le dau de cap chiar daca e ultimul lucru pe care il fac.</p><p>Detectivul, ai carui ochi au vazut si au trait pentru a tine secretul mai departe, se uita la politist si intelese ca vorbele sale nu aveau un strop de indoiala in ele. Avea sa gaseasca ielele si sa le omoare cu mana lui, spunea postura sa dreapta, spuneau umerii-i incordati si plamanii lui inegriti.</p><p>Mai intai detectivul, iar apoi ielele, au ras, dar in timp ce rasul barbatului a fost inecat si nesesizat, ielele au ras asa de tare incat au zdruncinat fiecare copac din judetul Sibiu de la radacini pana la ramuri, si inapoi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>......yeap. Da. Asa este. Felicitari, ai terminat seria de povesti cu ielele. Legenda spune ca in trei zile de acum vei auzi trambite si joc de picioare, ca te vei trezi cu gust de sange pe buze desi nu ti-ai muscat buzele in somn de data asta si ca va trebui sa iti achizitionezi o rochie de lucratura fina, alba ca inocenta pe care o vei lasa in urma. Sper ca v-a placut, lasati comments pentru ca sincer chestiile alea ma ung pe orice farama de suflet nu mi-a fost furat de iele si o sa ne vedem in curand... eyes emoji.<br/>ALSO daca va place scrisul meu si vreti sa vedeti cu ce m-am stresat in toata luna octombrie puteti sa-mi stalkuiti wattpad-ul, @addictedwithflowers, unde am facut 30 de povesti pentru emoji inktober ce cuprind: o TONA de lesbianism, cafea si frunze, stele si fugit de acasa, zane si vampiri, droguri si sentimentul ca esti inteles pentru prima data si nu stii daca sa te ascunzi de acel sentiment sau se te imbaiezi in el.<br/>multumesc ca ati citit va iubesc pe toti, asa cum iubeste luna soarele ce o ajuta sa straluceasca.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>